


Detroit learn to love

by justademon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe some non con, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Will add warnings as I go, maybe some death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justademon/pseuds/justademon
Summary: Connor and Hank get a new partner and Connor is still not sure how to be human with some awkward scenes. A violent case and the partner hiding a secret, Connor learns that its okay to be human.I am terrible at summary please don't kill me lmao. This is my first fic on archive.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor first noticed signs of deviancy on his very first time on the field as a negotiator. It began with the simplest of things, a fish, to be precise a Dwarf Gourami. He saved it and was faced with a warning of system instability.

Nowadays Connor ignores these warnings, not that he’s completely oblivious such as going to remove them and risk malware or Cyberlife taking him over just like during his assistance to the cause, it still scares him to this day that he could very well have taken Markus’s life. 

At the moment he lives in the small settlement reserved for androids, with Simon and Josh as his roommates. It was more like a slum than a well earned apartment which was what they deserved after the government almost wiped out all of their people.

Connor sat quietly at his desk which was located in what used to be a storage compartment. Unsurprisingly Gavin had given him a hard time for it, or as hank would say he was ‘being an asshole’ so no change there even if androids were now free Connor realised not everyone would change their opinion overnight. According to Simon, Markus would be discussing this further about getting their rights enforced with legal action. 

A new transfer was due to arrive later that day and Connor was still getting used to the idea that he wouldn’t have to introduce himself as the Android sent by Cyberlife. He left his ‘office’ around the time when hank would usually arrive on the days he remained sober. (At least for the morning) He decided he should grab hank a coffee, his coin could only keep him entertained for so long after all. 

On his way there Gavin sees him “look who it is! It’s detective plastic!” 

“Hello Detective Reed” Connor almost sighed in frustration but caught himself just in time.

Gavin purposely spills his coffee on Connor and walks away laughing. Connor is taken by surprise and suddenly finds himself overwhelmed by his emotions, he felt so much anger, embarrassment and shame and regretted becoming a deviant. He wondered what the hell hank would think of him if he caught him in such a state and decided it may be best if he tried to fix his appearance, walking into the bathroom he came face to face with someone he’d never seen before. A smartly dressed woman with jet black hair and the prettiest Green eyes he’d ever seen. 

She looked over at him “oh Hello! I’m Elizabeth but I’d prefer to be called Lizzy, I just transferred here yesterday, I don’t believe we’ve met?”

“Hello my name is Connor” he smiled reassuringly.

“Pleasure to meet you Connor…oh urm…what happened to you?” She noticed the coffee and giggled. “You look like the coffee machine attacked you”

“Oh….This is….a misunderstanding with a coworker, seems like he was being as childish as always.”

“You know you could file a warning on them…I mean Androids have rights now.” Connor considers her words but decides it would be better to just leave it be. “By the way do you happen to know where lieutenant Anderson is? I am supposed to be working with him but he didn’t arrive yesterday”

"He should be at his desk or he's late"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this fic was inspired by other works


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a dick

Connor went to Hanks desk after trying to wipe off the coffee and waited still thinking about the girl, Lizzy whom he’d led to his desk. She had shown him a kindness that not even Hank had shown, yet he supposed Hank showed his in other ways such as the hug they shared after the revolution. He had started to see hank as a fatherly figure although he would never admit that to the man.

Around 2 in the afternoon Hank arrived at the station. Connor smiled at the man despite his conflicted feelings. 

“Lieutenant! It’s good to see you! Miss Elizabeth is here to see you”

“ah great! I swear Jeffery wants to make me a fucking babysitter! First I have to deal with you now I got some pretty girl on my ass!”

“Lieutenant it would be impossible for me to be passed as a baby or small child….” The girl giggled at this and Connor looked just as confused as ever.

“Connor just don’t….”

She smiled and introduced herself to Hank “Lieutenant Anderson, I’m the new transfer from New York, my name is Elizabeth Hunter but call me Lizzy, Captain Fowler told me to see you, we’re working on a case together!”

“First of all it’s Hank kid, and secondly I don’t give a fuck what he said in case you didn’t notice I already have a partner.” Connor felt a sense of joy when Hank referred to him as his partner and didn’t like the idea of replacing him with someone else. 

“Don’t worry I wont replace Connor” she smirked sensing the mans worry. 

“Oh believe me I’m not worried, it’ll mean I won’t feel sick when he eats the evidence”

“O-oh that’s…uh….nice-“ Lizzy grimaced at the thought of him licking the blood off the floor like a dog.

“I told you I can analyse the blood! I don’t eat it!” Connor felt like he had a responsibility to defend himself in from of Lizzy so he did just that.

“Jesus fuckin- kid it was a joke!” Hank smirks slightly at Connor’s reaction but tries to hide it. “Holy shit your face is blue!”

Connor sighs and walks away in embarrassment suddenly aware that his face feels hot, was he blushing?

Lizzy looks at Connor worriedly “are you alright? You look sick”

“I assure you I am fully functional! Androids don’t get sick!” He snaps harsher than he intended to which attracts the attention of Gavin. 

“HA! Hey look robocop has a boner!” Gavin sneered “I didn’t know they could react like that! Now I get why Hank keeps you around!”

Hank stands up and walks over to Gavin but before he can do anything he hear the front doors slam shut. Connor had realised that after Gavins outburst that he had an erection everyone was staring at him ( except Fowler whom had no idea.) and he began to freak out, the only solution his deviant mind could come up with being to flee anywhere but there. 

“Connor!” Hank called after him.

“I’ll talk to him!” Lizzy ran out after him “Connor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that could be better Welp
> 
> I focused on comedy here


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Connor moves in with Hank and after the next the story changes (I wasn't sure how to start)

Connor stopped in the car park. Lizzy gently grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to one side.

“I’m sorry” Connor said taking her by surprise. “It’s never done this before and I….I don’t know what to do…to hide it I mean….”

“Just pull your shirt over it for now… you should go back….how high are your stress levels?”

“They seem to be at 35% and decreasing other than that I’m in full function”

“ You shouldn’t let that guy push you around Connor….you’re a person now… Go home and get some rest”

“Androids don’t need sleep detective Hunter” 

“Then power save mode?” Connor nodded and was about to call a taxi when Hank came over to him. 

“Kid I’ll take you home”

“But Lieutenant your job! You already had a day off because I wasn’t around to find you!”

“How….nevermind….you’re still going with me and I fuckin ain’t takin no for an answer you hear! And for the last time its Hank!”

Lizzy smiled “you boys sure you can make it there alone, I mean you’re hung over and he’s traumatised by a boner” she laughed making Connor blush a bright blue.

“Look girl I’m perfectly capable of driving!” Hank glared at Lizzy

“Of course you are….I’m sorry…But I think if I tagged along it will give us an opportunity to get to know each other better right?”

“Lieu- Hank she’s right”

Hank sighed an nodded leading them to his car, the only vintage one in the department “Connor you never told me exactly where you’re staying….fucking hell directions would be a good start!”

“Oh…of course I’ll navigate you!” Connor smiles and directs hank to the rough part of the Android settlement. “Lieutenant I think it’s best if you just drop me off here, others are very hostile to humans after their treatment…”

“I don’t give a fuck I’m coming with you!” Hank was already driving near the complex and Connor was given no choice but to accept Hanks self invitation. He calculated that the chances of convincing him to drive away were below 10% successful. Lizzy also agreed to come along with them and this time Connor insured that his ‘problem’ wasn’t visible, he didn’t need to deal with his roommates constant teasing as well as the office. 

Hank was thoroughly disappointed at the building Connor was living in and almost depressed when he entered the mans room, it was empty except for a basic chair in the centre. “Connor this is…is this everything?”

“Yeah this is my area of privacy…is something wrong?”  
“Yeah you bet somethings fucking wrong! You’re not staying here anymore!” Hank insisted and grabbed Connors arm.

Lizzy looks at Connor, her expression full of sadness. “This is all you own? Look I know you don’t need sleep but Connor this is…heartbreaking.” She couldn’t think of any other way to get her emotions across to him at that moment.

Connor looked at them confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters is me getting more into the story


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank invites Connor to live with him

“Yes this is all I own” Connor glared at them “Is there something wrong?”

“You Fucking bet there is! It’s a chair for fucks sake! That’s all you have? What do the others have?!” Hank walked off to Simons room and saw a neat pile of clothes, a bed and two lamps. “How come you only have that! Where are they right now?! I need to have a fucking word!”

“Lieu- Hank please I just didn’t see the need to fill up unnecessary space! They had nothing to do with it!” 

“Connor do you even have a change of clothes?!”

“That isn’t necessary either as Androids do not require showers!”

Lizzy stepped between them to stop the argument from getting out of hand. “Connor why don’t you stay with Hank for a while? I think that will lessen his worries-“

“I couldn’t impose!”

“Kid you ain’t if I’m inviting you” Hank sighed frustratedly. “Look just stay for the week then you can come back here…I just want you to live decently kid I ain’t worried about you or anything…”

“I-I see…then I guess it can’t be helped…I’ll stay for one week and no more!”

Lizzy smiled and pulled him into a hug then whispered in his ear “You may want to sort out your problem there too.” This caused him to blush even more if that was even possible. He nodded and quickly broke out of the hug.

“So Lizzy is it? Should I take you back to the station or (Nah- XD sorry couldn’t resist) what?”

“That would be great thanks!”

“ We can’t have you be attacked now can we, If this area really is as bad as Connor made it out to be.” Hank grinned and turned back to Connor. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah….” Connor felt ashamed of himself for making the others worry and vowed to make it up to them in any way possible. He led the way back to the car and Hank drove them back to the station to drop Lizzy off. “It was a pleasure meeting you…” Connor said as she got out of the car but she didn’t reply as she hadn’t heard him.

“See ya” She waved them off and Hank drove to his bungalow. 

“Lieu- Hank …..”

“Connor You okay?”

“Hank I don’t know how to say this but….it’s troubling me…I’ve searched a lot on the internet but I’m confused if it will affect me-“

“Just spit it out kid!”

“I don’t know if masterbating will work for Androids as we cant feel pain!”  
“Fuck sake Connor! You could ask Markus or North! Not me ! In case you haven’t noticed I’m not a fucking Android!”

“I cant ask North! She doesn’t trust me! And I don’t know Markus well enough!”

“Well just go to the fucking bathroom and test it!”

“Al-Alright…” Connor nodded nervously and waited for Hank to unlock the door before sprinting into the bathroom and locking the door. Hank wasn’t comfortable knowing what his partner would be doing in there and sighed in frustration putting the TV to maximum volume. 

Connor had ideas of how to begin but was still coming to terms with it. He tried to think of the reason behind his unfortunate situation but couldn’t focus on anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the last awkward one then we get into the true drama


	5. Smut ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor feels something new

“Shit…” Connor locked the door before he even had the time to run a simulation. He told Hank he knew what to do and although this wasn’t a complete lie, he had no idea how to successfully provoke a reaction from his android body as there were very few videos or documents containing Androids that weren’t designed for sexual intercourse facing these issues and what a successful session should feel like. 

There was however yet another problem, what caused this type of reaction, an error? Amanda? Or something he came into contact with? He realised there was no time for that to be resolved. Hank must already be tired of dealing with him, so best he get this over with as soon as possible. 

He stripped completely and just stared at his body in the mirror for a full 5 minutes as he registered a new feeling, nerves. He looked down and sure enough there it was standing proud.He curiously touched his dick and gasped out of the strange sensation. This was all completely new to him and it felt great! He sped up his pace jerking off until a strange liquid began to leak from it, he knew what it was meant to be and gasped realising how much more human this made him. He tried to be as quiet as possible as Hank was around however he let out a loud uncontrollable moan as he ejaculated over the bath which also doubled as a shower. Having the sudden urge to see if he could taste it he licked the tips of his fingers and immediately tasted a mixture of metal and salt with a unusual sweet aftertaste which he couldn’t quite identify. He made a note to run a diagnostic to find out why he didn’t know the sweetness after cleaning up the sticky mess of his climax.

Hank had left Connor a change of clothes outside the door but it felt wrong for him to change out of his usual suit.

“Connor are you done in there?”

“Y-yes but what am I meant to do with these clothes?”

“Uh… wear them of course”

“But these are your clothes I cant do that!”

“For fucks sake Connor just wear the damn clothes or do you need me to help you change?”

“No no!” Connor blushed and quickly dressed himself in the oversized skillet shirt and pants that just about fit. When he stepped out Hank couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Kid we need to take you clothes shopping!’ He laughed even louder.

“But I don’t have cyberlifes funding anymore! I cant afford that!”

“Listen I’m still talking to Jeffery about getting you a salary. But I really want to buy you something, like a gift or some shit…” He sighed loudly and held his head in his hands in a ‘Oh god what will I do with you’ way. “You cant just own a chair for fucks sake” Hank said feeling like Connor was his son, and he really had started to treat him like his kid. He hoped Cole would have liked Connor were he still alive.

“I don’t feel comfortable with you spending money on me though Hank…”

“That’s just your programming or some shit talking”

“I assure you its not.”

“I didn’t know you even had anything down there until now”

“You mean my penis?”

“Uh yeah….” Hank blushed.

“ I was designed to complete my mission under any circumstances naturally this would include using my body if required” Connor registered a new emotion? Feeling? Disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter is goooooood


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is freaked out.

“Excuse me?! Uh WHAT THE FUCK!” Hank stared at Connor as if he’d just given him the death penalty. “What the actual fuck….They expected you to fuck prisoners?!”

“In theory yes”

“That’s fucked up!”

“I am designed to accomplish my mission lieutenant…. I don’t see what the problem is?”

“Jesus….Connor just shut the Fuck up….stop pretending you don’t feel anything!”

“Im sorry lieutenant but my emotions would, as you would say ‘Fuck everything up’”

Hank laughed when Connor swore as he sounded like a child doing something they shouldn’t. “Huh….learning from the best huh? Look you should still try and show some emotion, otherwise who will know you feel huh?”

“Good point….I don’t know if I want to go to the station again….”

“Connor you’re just embarrassed, look I’ll take care of Gavin and anyone who tries to give you shit right!”

“O-okay…” Connor nodded nervously 

\----------------------timeskip-------------------

Hank and Connor arrived earlier than usual thanks to Connor. However Lizzy was already at Connor’s desk. 

“Hello Elizabeth! That’s my desk”

“Hey… Uh….” She looks at the label on the desk and sure enough there’s ‘Connor’ written in Cyberlife sans of course. “Oh sorry! I thought this one was free!” Hank started laughing and walked off to his own desk opposite Connor.

“Not a great start huh Kid!” Hank laughed even more. “Lizzy there’s a desk over there, other cop left last week.” He pointed to the desk opposite Gavins. 

“I can’t let her be opposite Detective Reed!” Connor’s distress quickly became clear. “I’ll go over there Elizabeth you can stay here!” 

“Connor You sure about that? I mean he harasses you a lot kid!” Hank looked at Connor full of curiosity. “Oh shit! What the Fuck! No no no….. Connor can we have a talk!” Hank dragged Connor away to the break room. “Connor what do you think of Lizzy?” 

“I think she’s a valuable asset to the team and look forward to working with her!” Connor smiled as if he was talking about Sumo.

“No like how do you feel when you talk to her!”

“I don’t understand what you mean”  
“Oh for fucks sake! Does your heart race or some shit?”

“Androids don’t have hearts Lieutenant….But I think my regulator does act up around her… Is this a problem?”

“Connor you literally just met her!”

“ I don’t follow….”

“You’re fucking in love! With the girl you met yesterday!”

“Absolutely not!” Connor blushed heavily. “There’s no way I would love someone so soon! I do know a lot about her…but no!” 

“You’re blushing son…” Hank held the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“I said No!”Connor said too defensively and huffed moving to the desk opposite Gavin. 

“Huh! Look who it is! RoboCop giving its space up for its little girlfriend ! She doesn’t even like you! Who would want a machine!” Gavin harassed him the moment he sat down. 

“Girlfriend? Who? I don’t have a girlfriend, unless you could Elizabeth as shes my friend and a girl…” Connor was generally confused.

“Oh god! Surely you have some kind of wiki! Look up what I mean fucking android!” 

“Oh….” Connor realised what Gavin meant but just didn’t deny it.

Later on at lunch break.“uh…..so I bet I get a date with Elizabeth!” Gavin discussed with another make cop that Connor hadn’t seen before. Connor watched discretely as they made bets of $10 – 20 and could feel rage? Boiling inside him. How dare they talk about his Lizzy like that. Gavin went over to her and smiled wide. “Hey Lizzy right?”

“Yes?”

“Hey I was just about to get lunch, surely a pretty girl like you wouldn’t want to go to lunch alone so, do you want to get lunch with me?”


	7. New case and rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin flirts and Connor gets a new case.

Lizzy sat there for a moment “I-I suppose I could”

“Great! Lets-“

“Leave her alone Gavin” Connor stood directly behind Gavin in a threatening sort of way.

“She agreed to go with me tin can! There’s nothing you can do about it!”

Connor could no longer control himself and punched Gavin in the jaw not stopping there but continually punching and kicking him. “I said stay away from her!” 

“Connor!” Hank had to literally drag Connor away from Gavin so that he wouldn’t kill him. “Connor that’s enough! Come on! Come on son!”

“ He does this to me every day!”

“ I know son, I know!” Hank tried to get Connor to sit down. “How are you feeling? Angry? Upset?”

“ Both, its just too much Lieu- Hank….” 

“ Son I think you were jealous.”

“ Why would I be jealous of detective Reed?” Connor snapped. 

Lizzy walked over to them after checking that Reed was still alive, he was just unconscious, luckily Fowler hadn’t seen what happened and she lied to cover for Connor. “Connor you stuck up for yourself! You did good!”

Connor smiled innocently with a slight blush dusting his cheeks “R-really? Then I’m glad.”

“He almost killed Gavin! Lizzy I don’t think you should praise him for fucks sake!”

“But Elizabeth I thought that….That you wanted to go on a date with him….” Connor found himself sitting in Hanks chair and looking down at his hand where he’d started performing his coin tricks.

“I just didn’t want to get lunch alone….” She blushed “and please, just call me Lizzy….” She suddenly became captivated by the things Connor could do with that coin. “How do you do that!?!” Then Connor spent the rest of their lunch break teaching her how to do it.

“Connor, Lizzy stop flirting!”

“I wasn’t flirting Hank, she asked me and I taught her how!”

“Yeah right….well Fowler sent us a new case, thought you would know…. Lizzy will go with us anyway….”

“Oh….thats strange that I didn’t receive anything from him….what is it?”

“A bunch of druggies and an android corpse, must be people that still don’t accept androids.”

“A dead android…” Lizzy looked upset. 

“I see” Connor nodded “and the suspected cause of death?”

“Looks pretty messed up in the image…its hard to tell… Guess we’ll find out when we reach the shit hole.” Hank got in the car and Connor opened the door for Lizzy to get in like the gentleman he was then got in the back.

“Ah Christ! Why don’t you two just get married already!”

“Im afraid that’s impossible at the moment Hank, androids are not yet permitted to marry each other let alone a human, android relationship.” 

“Connor- oh I give up…” Hank set off driving while Lizzy giggled from the passenger seat.

They arrived at the crime scene about an hour later.

“Where’s the body?” Connor didn’t hesitate to ask Chris.

“In the first bedroom on the right but I’ll warn you its not pretty.” Chris answered and Connor nodded walking through to the horrific scene. The body was cut in half the legs on the floor and the rest on the bed. The Androids regulator was missing along with the hands and feet. To say Connor felt distressed was an understatement.

Hank walked in a few seconds later with Lizzy. “Ah Christ!” 

Lizzy had to leave the room “I think I’m gonna be sick!”

“Who would do something like this?” Connor looked at Hank for an answer. Hank just shrugged and looked around the room avoiding the body.

“Kid just do your thing so we can get outta here.” Connor analysed the body. 

-signs past violence-  
-reluctant to let go of android?-  
-hit marks 3 days old-  
-severed in half too precise for human-  
-feet missing-  
-hands missing-  
-Thirium pump regulator missing-

“The murderer was an Android not a human, the severing is too accurate and body parts are missing”

“No shit Sherlock.” 

“It also seems like the victim was abused prior to this encounter, signs of Trauma to the arms and possibly sexually assaulted from-“

“Alright! Alright I get it! So the victim suffered a lot before death then…hopefully they’re free now….”

“I doubt there’s a heaven for Androids…”

“Shut up Connor! It makes me feel better alright!”

“There are signs of a struggle… but I can’t identify anything from anyone besides the victim.”

“Then lets get out of here! I need a drink!”

Lizzy goes over to them. “Any leads?” 

“Not yet there isn’t enough to go on that isn’t related to the victim.”

Lizzy holds up a note “I found this in the mail, seems to be a threat”

The note reads as follows:

I know what you did  
I’ve been waiting for you   
should be more careful who you trust  
Why did she have to die and you live  
I hate you, you’ll regret this.

“Sounds like someone was out for revenge…”

“Must have something to do with the camps they rounded all the androids in.”Lizzy suggests 

“That’s highly likely the case….And this android played the price of the others resentment.”


	8. Ask Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to Markus seeking information

“Markus! He might know someone who could do something like this! We have to go to Jericho!”

“Connor….Markus won’t know anything,I doubt he’ll even believe an android would do something like this!”

“Well I should warn him and tell him to be careful!”

“Alright! We’ll go but I doubt we’ll find anything!”

“I’ll go alone, many androids still don’t trust humans!”

\----------------Timeskip--------------

Connor races into the Jericho headquarters “Markus! I need your help!”

“Connor? What’s wrong? What do you need? Simon and Josh were worried they said you went missing”

“Oh sorry about that…I meant to tell them…I’m living with Hank now...Anyways I need your help with a case…. There’s been a murder and an android did it however we have very little clue as to whom it could be, I came here to warn you that well…the android killed another one of our kind…The android received a threatening letter a few day before the murder it was related to the survivors of the camps….any ideas who could have been involved?” 

“Connor…there’s no androids here that would do such a thing!”

“Lieutenant Anderson said you would say that….however is there anyone that survived here that I could question? I want to know if anyone saw anything.”

Simon coughs “There is an android help centre that was set up shortly after, I can take you there but I don’t know if anyone there will be able to answer your questions…”

“Ill see what I can do while you two are there…”

“Alright be safe!” Connor smiles slightly at Markus shortly before racing after Simon.

He laughs “you really have changed huh?”

“What do you mean? I feel exactly the same…. I don’t understand what you mean “

Simon sighs “alright whatever you say…”

Connor shakes his head and they continue walking in silence. When they arrive an android stares at them until Simon reveals who he is, however when he reveals who Connor is they glare at him .

“Don’t lead that bastard to us! He’s the reason some of us died! Deviant Hunter!”

“Wait he also saved those at Cyberlife! We can’t forget that!” Connor looks towards the one whom is less hostile and smiles. He decides this would be a good start to the questioning.

“Thank you! Look I didn’t come here to hurt you! I just wanted to ask you some questions, there’s been a murder, an android hunting its own kind seemingly survivors of the camps! We just need some information and I can save you!”

“Noone here would do something like that! Get lost!” An android that looks like North yells at them.

“I apologise but I’m afraid I can’t do that”

“You aren’t one of us! You don’t belong here!” an Android like Josh says.

“I saw something that may help you…but I don’t know if they would be the murderer” Connor’s eyes light up.

“Please tell me what you saw!”

“A group of androids were planning to escape and I heard someone talking about it a bit too close to one of the guards. Anyway the guards found out about their little escape plan and they were all shot…” The android gets emotional. “I’m sorry…..Its just I’ve never spoken about the incident since….”

“Its okay just tell me as best as you can!”

“Alright….. After they were shot a male android screamed, I think he was one of the models used in the Eden club… I can’t be sure though, I caught a glimpse of a few of the plotters actually escaping though….as far as I knew at that time they were all killed then!”

Connor nods “so an Eden club model? Makes sense from what happened to the body….” He mumbles. “Thank you for your co-operation! You have been very helpful to this investigation!” Connor looks around for any Eden club models and sure enough he sees a group of them in the corner talking. 

“Hello my name is Connor, I’m investigating a murder case! Can I ask you all a few questions?”

“Anything to get you out of here faster!” An android with a nasty scar on his face says. 

“Yeah just get on with it!” Another, whom had shaved his head and had odd eyes like Markus, sneers.

“Right! I had some information that an Android which was an Eden club model was seen behaving suspicious in one of the camps shortly after the death of a friend?”

“It wasn’t any of us! We aren’t wimps!”

“Then did any of you see anything?”

“I saw a dark haired Traci die after being pushed out of the line…. and an android run over then he was shot and moved away with the other disassembled androids, if Markus hadn’t got there when he did I’d be disassembled too!”

“I see so it is about revenge, if he did indeed survive…”

Simon grabs Connor’s arm “come on, Markus wants us!” Connor nods and follows Simon back to the headquarters. He paused for a few seconds due to a strange feeling, a feeling like he was being watched.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the android camp

“Connor? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Coming!” He runs to catch up.

Markus smiles when he sees them “Connor I couldn’t find much, I’m sorry..”

“Its okay I have some sort of lead, I will go and investigate the camps tomorrow with Hank and our colleague”

“Oh….that sounds disturbing are you sure you’ll be alright? Im assuming you’re the only android going?”

“Correct and I Will be just fine Markus, Thank you for worrying about me.”

“I worry about all my friends Connor” Connor smiles at the news that he is indeed Markus’s friend. 

\----------------------------------Timeskip----------------------------------

“Connor what the hell took you so long! “

“Sorry Lieutenant, but I think I have a lead”

“Huh? What?”

“I want to investigate the abandoned camps and the junkyard the bodies were taken to.”

“Holy shit! Are you sure? I mean that’s like visiting a genocide….”

“Its okay lieutenant! Im designed to be able to cope in difficult situations…”

“Alright if you’re sure….”

“Im sure “

Lizzy sighed “Connor please take us with you this time! Its too dangerous! What if they find out you’re working the case?!”

“They’ll come after me….”

“Exactly!”

“Don’t worry I can take care of myself, my programming makes sure of that!”

Hank laughed “lets hope you’re right but I ain’t letting you go somewhere like that alone!”

“Alright then”

\-----------------------------------other timeskip----------------------------------

Connor woke up Hank full of excitement.

“Aren’t you too excited about this?”

“Maybe…..but I want to see where this lead goes and I think I’m getting closer!”

“Right….”  
Hank got dressed then they headed to pick up Lizzy. She was already waiting for them when they arrived.

As soon as they got the camps Connor began to feel overwhelmed with sadness and both Hank and Lizzy noticed.

“Connor you alright?” Lizzy smiled kindly.

Connor started to cry “y-yes! I d-don’t know what’s wrong with me….”

“Connor….” Hank didn’t know how to respond.

“Oh Connor!” Lizzy hugged him with tears in her own eyes. “ Its just that you’re upset about what happened here!”

“ But I wasn’t involved….”

“Son you just feel bad”

“I have to search here!”

“alright….”

“I’ll be right by your side Connor” Lizzy smiled reassuringly.

“I appreciate it” Connor said as they searched for more clues. “Blue blood almost everywhere!” 

“Hey Connor what’s this?” Hank asked.

Connor looked towards what Hank was pointing at and almost screamed. “Its nothing! Don’t touch it!”

“What? Why? Gonna mess up your programming?”

“Exactly “

Lizzy grabbed Connor’s hand “Nothing will happen Connor! I promise!”

“Im not going in there anyway!” Connor sighed “I’m sorry okay?”

“Connor can you see anything?” Lizzy smiled and asked.

“I can see a trail leading to the fence and it stops near our car…”

“Then someone was dragged away?”

“Possibly, that matches up with what the Eden model told me.” 

“Do you know where they took the bodies?”

“I can find out!”

Hank smirked “maybe Jeffrey knows…”

“I can see if I can find out….”

“Connor I think it would be hidden from you”

“Why?”

“Now that you’re a recognised species humans don’t want other androids to rise up violently from revenge like this one.”

“But we should know!”

“Alright is there anything you can follow?”

“Not really, as I said….the trail ends at our car…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is happy to have a lead

The following week Hank goes looking for answers as to where the camp is. He finds very little about what happened but does eventually find the location. “Connor lets go! I found it!”

“Great! I bet I can find something!” Connor practically leaped from his desk and rushed to the exit. “Come on Hank we have no time to waste!”

“Connor Lizzy isn’t even here yet!”

“I can’t afford to wait for her!” Connor waited for Hank in the car after researching how to stealthily break into a car on the deep web. However Hank was taking so long that Connor eventually realised he was waiting for Lizzy. “Shit…” Connor decided it would be best if he drove there alone as the others were slowing him down. In retrospect this probably was a very stupid idea.

He downloaded a stunt driving program in case the need arose to chase after a suspect or flee. 

“Connor! What the Fuck are you doing?! That’s my car!” Hank yelled as Connor started to drive off.

“Sorry Hank but I have to hurry!” Connor said to himself and made a note to by Hank a drink in compensation for his behaviour.

He arrived after speeding and narrowly avoiding being caught by the other officers. It was a junk yard. Basically an android mass grave. Connor was able to stay calm after visiting the camps as the emotions he felt that day were far worse. 

After searching vigorously, Connor indeed found a Thirium trail leading from a bunch of tire tracks. He followed the trail scanning continuously to make sure no other androids were around. He smiled briefly when he found a damaged regulator that was still leaking, this could only mean someone had been there recently. He also found what seemed to be another victim the hands and feet also missing.

Connor had found a gun in the glove compartment of Hanks car and took it out for some sort of reassurance even though he knew this would be next to no good in close combat as it was unlikely he’d be able to get a shot on another android. 

Connor heard something behind him and turned quickly. However he wasn’t quick enough as the android pressed something to his temple causing him to fall into a shutdown state, kind of Like a rest mode.

 

Lizzy saw Hanks car drive away and ran into the offices. She was greeted by Hank yelling at Chris to get him a car. “God damn it Chris! Get me a car now! No don’t give me that bullshit! Connors gone out there on his own and he’s gonna get himself fuckin scrapped!” 

“Wait, Connor went out there alone?!”

“Yeah…”

“But we’re basically chasing a serial killer!”

“Yeah! This is your fault!Connor didn’t want to wait for you and I did! I should’ve fuckin listened…”

“We can’t change what’s happened Hank!”

“PFFT! God help you if he’s hurt!” Chris interrupted their argument and told Hank he had a car they could use but it belonged to Gavin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update Im busy welp


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has his car taken this chapter may be slightly triggering so you have been warned

Hank raced to Gavin “give me your car!”

“Why the Fuck would I do that?”

Lizzy went over to them “Gavin I’ll go on a date with you! Please just lend us your car!”

Gavin sighed “alright but you owe me that date! Why do you need any car anyway? Hank has one”

“Connor took off on his own”

“Ha! Hopefully he’s scrapped!”

Hank glared at Gavin and took the keys “Fuck you”. Then they both ran to the car and Hank started driving.

 

Connor woke up to a blinding light. He tried scanning the source but an error was all that appeared. He tried to move but found that he seemed to be tied up as their were no missing component warnings.

“Ah you’re awake! Sorry about that but I knew you wouldn’t come quietly! You are the deviant hunter after all!”

“Who are you?! Where am I?!”

“Oh hang on a second!”

Connor could hear shuffling and suddenly his vision was restored. He found himself tied down by metal restraints. He was lying on what appeared to be some sort of examination table and completely naked. He could see a male android in a mask looking him over.

“There! Now you can see!”

“What are you going to do to me?!”

The male android ignored him. “Lets start with your skin! You won’t mind me disabling it right?”

“N-no don’t!”

“Oh sorry but we didn’t have a choice you see!” The android pressed Connor’s temple and revealed his basic appearance.

“Who are you! Do you have a name?!”

“Call me Sam!” Sam laughed Maniacally.

“My name is Connor, Sam why do you choose to attack androids?”

“Attack? They deserved it! No-No I help them! They find peace with RA9!” Sam picked up a chainsaw and got ready to ‘operate’ on Connor.

“Are you sure you want to help the deviant hunter?”

Sam paused and stopped the chainsaw. “No you’re right! I shouldn’t!”

“So then put the weapon down!”

“No!” He did the opposite and tossed the chainsaw away.

Connor let out a sigh of relief. However he did so too soon as Sam restored Connor’s skin and kissed him. This was Connor’s first kiss so Connor gasped in surprise letting Sam deepen the kiss with his tongue. His analysis program allowed him to pick up on human blood and Thirium. Eventually Sam backed off a little.

“What the Fuck!” Connor knew this was the appropriate time to use the language Hank taught him.

“Hmm you’re really quite pretty”

“Get the Fuck off me!”

Sam kissed him again and Connor bit him. Sam didn’t respond well to this and backhanded him hard across the face. 

“Now now still fighting are we?”

 

Hank and Lizzy called out to Connor multiple times but obviously nothing turned up. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Hank hit his car in frustration.

“We can’t give up Hank! He hasn’t been gone long he can’t be….well if he is taken he can’t be taken far!”

Hank saw something in the corner of his eye. “That’s my gun! Connor must be in trouble Fuck!”

Lizzy also saw something nearby to the gun. A hatch.

“Hank look! There’s a hatch here!” 

“Well I’ll be damned! Maybe Connor wasn’t taken far at all!”

“I’ll call backup! You should check it out!”

Hank sighed. “Just my fuckin luck…” He shoots off the lock and opens the hatch slowly walking inside. “Fuckin stinks” he whispers to himself.

 

Sam and Connor heard voices soon followed by footsteps. Connor saw a door just behind Sam but there was no way out of his restraints. 

“Fuckin stinks….” Connor would recognise that voice anywhere.

“Hank!” He tried yelling. Sam freaked out and knocked Connor out like last time.

 

Hank thought he heard Connor and burst through a door seeing a horrific scene of the missing hands and feet strung up like Christmas decorations. “Connor?” Hank obviously didn’t get a reply but continued searching for signs of Connor.

There was an obvious attempt to hide a door and Hank moved everything aside opening the door. Hank came face to face with Sam assaulting Connor with a knife. “Get the fuck away from him!” Hank threatened with the gun he found.

Sam simply laughed and leaped at Hank, Hank tried to shoot but he had no bullets! Sam pulled Hank forward forcing him to fall into Connor whom woke up at the sudden contact. Sam held a knife to Connors throat and took out his regulator. “H-Hank? Is that you?” 

“Its truly incredible how cyberlife replace models so quickly… But you are special aren’t you Connor!”

“Sam!”

“Androids go temporarily blind after waking from a forced sleep…it’s incredible how vulnerable they really are!”

“P-please!” Connor tried to reach for his regulator while blind without success. Hank dared not move closer due to fear of Connor being killed.

“You really are pretty Connor, I’m surprised you weren’t at the eden club, my ‘friends’ were yet they abandoned me… No matter now a part of them are with me forever!” He groped Connor and he yelpped from discomfort.

Hank took that opportunity to step closer.

“Ten seconds left what a shame…”

Lizzy walked in and shot Sam’s arm holding the knife so that it came off. “Bitch!” Chris and other Cops ran in to detain Sam and took him away.

“Connor!” Lizzy yelled and Hank ran forward and released Connor then gave Connor his regulator. Connor slowly recovered although he was still traumatized by the whole experience.

Hank took off his jacket and wrapped it round Connor. “Its okay son you’re safe now!”

“He wanted to kill me like be others….I was….scared.”

Lizzy hugged him not caring that he was naked. “Don’t run off like that again you hear me!”

Hank shook his head “I’m just glad I didn’t lose another son.”

Connor smiled slightly “I want to go home”

“Okay son…” Hank and Lizzy help Connor to stand. “Oh and we’ll get you some of your own clothes tomorrow…”

This seemed to distract Connor enough. “I have my cyberlife uniform, and since androids don’t require showers I think that’s all I require…”

Lizzy wasn’t sure what to make of that, to be disgusted or just laugh.

“Connor…we’re buying you your own clothes!” Hank insisted once its just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated this in a while. life got in the way


End file.
